


Not My Type

by Just_here_for_a_laugh



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Action, Bisexual Cassandra Cillian, Bonding, Cassandra Cillian does math and occasionally hallucinates, Cassandra Cillian is a good friend, Cassandra Cillian is very observant, Ezekiel Jones World's Greatest Thief, Ezekiel Jones-centric, Fighting, Fluff, Friendship, Gay Ezekiel Jones, Jake Stone know a lot about history and that includes scientific history and space, Light Angst, Made up artifacts, Mentions of multiple stories from different episodes, Secret Doors, THE FOLLOWING TAG IS A SPOILER, Team as Family, some history facts for y'all to enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_here_for_a_laugh/pseuds/Just_here_for_a_laugh
Summary: Many women have tried to manipulate Ezekiel Jones by flirting with him, but it's never worked. He always just shrugs and says she wasn't his type, but when he does get distracted on a mission, Cassandra realizes she just might have figured out what his type actually is.A look into the mind of Ezekiel Jones and the friendship between him and Cassandra
Relationships: Background Cassandra Cillian/Estrella, Cassandra Cillian & Ezekiel Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Not My Type

Ezekiel stood regal and pompous as he mingled with the other party guests, but internally he was rolling his eyes. There was no way that the eyeglasses of Tycho Brahe were going to be here. Something that valuable was going to be somewhere close to the owner, like in a house or an office, not at a vacation home only used for lavish parties. It was too high a risk, and besides what good would some dead bloke’s glasses be at a bougie party? But Flynn was convinced they would find something so here he was, pretending to care about whatever this chatty socialite was telling him. She was well dressed, expensive blue silk dress and elegant heels, as well as teardrop diamond earrings and a matching necklace that he had clocked the moment she walked up to him and started a conversation. He estimated each earring alone was worth about three thousand dollars, and the necklace would probably fetch fifteen grand easy. Every ring and hairpin in this joint was like that, which was the only reason Ezekiel didn’t completely hate missions like this.

  
He turned what little of his attention he was willing to spare back to the woman in front of him to see if she had started talking about anything interesting yet. She was smiling at him and staring deeply into his eyes. She was obviously flirting with him but to be perfectly honest he just found her behavior a bit creepy. She was talking about something to do with the architecture of the building, using words like the ones Stone did whenever he was off on a tangent about something or other. She should try and seduce him, Ezekiel thought, she’d have no problem there. He nodded politely and glanced around the room again, when something caught his eye.

  
“Hey!” he called out as one of the suspects they’d been looking for pushed open a secret door in the wall. The suspect froze like a deer in headlights, but as Ezekiel started to dart after him the woman in blue grabbed his shoulder.

  
“Oh no you don’t,” she said, pulling him into a headlock.

  
“Stone!” he shouted and pointed to the door where the suspect was escaping. Jake took off after him and the door shut behind them both just as Eve came up from behind the woman in blue and freed Ezekiel.

  
“Thanks Colonel,” Ezekiel breathed, winded, as Eve held the woman with her hands behind her back immobilized. The woman struggled against her but there was nothing she could do. The colonel smiled and leaned into the socialite’s ear.

  
“Let’s take a walk shall we? Wouldn’t want to cause a scene in such a nice place.” She turned and walked the woman towards the Back Door as Cassandra came running up to Ezekiel.

  
“What happened?” she asked, watching their Guardian lead the woman away.

  
“We caught the bad guys, saved the day, no biggie.” Ezekiel shrugged with a smile.

  
“Wait, so we’re done?”

  
“Well,” Ezekiel said, smile falling a little, “there’s still the guy behind the secret door that Stone is chasing,”

  
“Secret door? What?” Cassandra cut in.

  
“Oh yeah, in the wall over there. The blue lady tried to distract me by flirting with me but I saw him sneaking away anyway. And then Flynn’s still in the basement trying to find the answer to that riddle. But yeah, essentially we’re done.” Cassandra looked at him skeptically.

  
“She didn’t distract you? Not even a little bit?”

  
“No, of course not,” Ezekiel answered. “I’m Ezekiel Jones, World’s Greatest Thief remember? It takes more than a bird with a pair of diamond earrings to distract me.”

  
“Well, yeah, but did you see her?” Cassandra countered, “I mean, soft hair, great skin, amazing legs; she’s a pretty impressive bird in diamond earrings.” Ezekiel shrugged and put on that ever so smug look that was practically his default face.

  
“Not really my type, mate,” he answered before turning around. “Come on, let’s go see if Stone’s got that guy yet.”

  


  


A few days later the team was walking into a jewelers as Ezekiel and Jake had it out.

  
“Brahe and Kepler’s work in scientific inquiry and astronomical discovery under a continued good relationship with the state paved the way for rational thought and sponsored research in Europe! The Rudolphine Tables?! Scientific data named in honor of the emperor?! Recognizing movement in what was thought to be a fixed universe!? It was revolutionary!” Jake shouted.

  
“And all I’m saying is that if they were so smart, why couldn’t they have hidden this magical lab with a better clue than ‘the faithful lady and fleeting mistress hold the truth between them.’” Ezekiel countered exasperatedly.

  
“You have no idea how-”

  
“Guys!” Eve shouted, cutting Stone off mid sentence, “can we argue about riddles and data later? Right now we have a lens to inspect and a madman to stop before he can encase the whole East Coast in crystal.” The two reluctantly settled down and the five of them walked into the jewelers.

  
The store was empty apart from a young man about Cassandra’s age reading behind a case of jewels. He looked up as he heard the bell, tossing his rather long brown hair out of his eyes with a shake of his head and smiling at the group warmly.

  
“Hi,” he said, “welcome to Townsen’s Jewelers. I’m Jason, what can I do for you today?”

  
“Yes, hi,” Flynn started, nudging to the front and approaching the counter. “We’d like to know if there are any inclusions or imperfections in this lens. You know, anything subpar, out of the ordinary, intricately designed centuries old maps, anything like that.” Jason cocked his head slightly and chuckled as he pulled out a jeweler’s loupe.

  
“Sure, you got it buddy.” He inspected the lens and then frowned, moving over to look at it under one of the examination light. “That’s odd,” he mumbled before looking back up at the group. “This isn’t glass, it’s some sort of extremely clear crystal. The internal structure is all wrong, not like anything I’ve ever seen before at least.”

  
“Crystal? Uh, can I see it?” Ezekiel asked, awkwardly coming up to the front, “Crystals are a...bit of a specialty of mine.”

  
“Sure,” said Jason, handing over the glasses. “See what I’m talking about with the structure? It’s far more complicated than glass, but it’s still perfectly translucent to the naked eye.”

  
“Uh-huh…” Ezekiel nodded as he trailed off. He kept glancing up at Jason, watching his face and expressions. “What,” he coughed, “what do you think it is?”

  
“Something way beyond me,” Jason grinned, and Ezekiel couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Where did you find it?” Jason asked.

  
“Uh,” Ezekiel droned eloquently.

  
“In, uh, my grandmother’s hope chest,” Eve supplied, “yeah, she recently passed and we were going through her stuff and found this weird...thing.” A chorus of “yeah” and “definitely, super weird,” followed her from the Librarians. Ezekiel rolled his eyes and thought about what a miracle it was that they ever pulled off any jobs. Jason nodded a bit skeptically but continued,

  
“I see. Well I’m very sorry for your loss, but I don’t believe there is much else I can tell you about it, sorry,” he said looking genuinely apologetic that he was unable to help them any further.

  
“Oh don’t worry about it you’ve been a great help, thank you,” Stone assured him. “Come on guys let’s get back to...Grandma’s.” They all turned to go, and Ezekiel cast a small smile and wave back at Jason before he left. The store clerk returned the gesture and Ezekiel saw him shake his head happily through the window when he thought the mysterious group was out of sight.

  


  


A few hours later the team was in a Danish forest, fighting off animated twig men and trying to find the location of Brahe’s secret alchemy lab. Eve, Flynn, and Ezekiel were holding off the assailants with torches while Cassandra and Jake tried to figure out whatever secret the eyeglasses held. The flames were a decent deterrent but the wooden mannequins were nonetheless slowly getting closer.

  
“Guys!” Eve called behind her, “Any time now!”

  
“We’re trying man!” came Jake’s voice, “It ain't easy trying to crack a code from a guy who’s been dead four hundred years!”

  
“Mr. Jenkins did you find anything in his journal?” Cassandra called over the comms.

  
“Yes I believe so,” Jenkins’ voice crackled back over the microphone, “it says here that Kepler would come in and out of the lab at precise intervals to work with Brahe.”

  
“Okay, okay so maybe it has something to do with time,” Cassandra reasoned.

  
“Hours of the day, repeating times,” Jake nodded, “Jenkins! Does it say at what time?”

  
“Don’t you think, Mr. Stone, that if the journal told me at which times Johann Kepler had gone in and out of this secret lab I would have mentioned it?”

  
‘Hey, it ain’t my fault you’re so cryptic and annoying all the time!” Jake shot back.

  
“Not helping guys!” Ezekiel called behind him.

  
“If we could stick to keeping the world from being encased in cosmic crystal,” Flynn shouted with a yelp as a twig monster got close to him, “that would be greatly appreciated!”

  
“Wait, that’s it!” Ezekiel said suddenly. “Cassandra, catch!” he shouted as he pulled his own jeweler’s loupe from his pocket and tossed it to her. She just barely caught it. “Look at the lenses, are there any dots or lines in the crystal? They’ll be super faint!”

  
“No, there’s no-wait, yes! Yes! There’re two dots, one on each side!”

  
“Damn it, I can’t believe I missed that!” he groaned.

  
“Solve now whine later!” Eve shouted.

  
“Right,” Ezekiel said, snapping back into gear. “They’re stars! It’s a celestial map!”

  
“Which stars?”

  
“I don’t know!” Ezekiel shouted incredulously. Jake suddenly started snapping his fingers like he had something.

  
“They aren’t stars, Venus and Tycho’s Nova! The faithful lady and the fleeting mistress! Venus makes a predictable path across the sky every day and Tycho’s Nova was the supernova Brahe discovered in Cassiopeia at a time when everybody believed the sky was supposed to be fixed and eternal. The discovery shattered the notion of the Aristotelian Universe and a whole lot of people tried to suppress it and Brahe. It’s Venus and the nova!”

  
“That’s great but what do we do with it?” Ezekiel shouted back.

  
“Try putting the glasses in the midpoint of the stars from this position!” Flynn shouted.

  
“But it’s daylight!” Ezekiel shouted to Flynn.

  
“It doesn’t matter,” Cassandra called, “we don’t need the position of Venus and the supernova now, we need them when he built this lab.”

  
“1572!” Jake exclaimed, “It is about time but it’s not about hours it’s years. The nova appeared in the sky from 1572 to 1574.”

  
“His notes on alchemy from this lab start on November thirteenth of that year,” Jenkins added over the comms. Cassandra stood and threw out her arms, casting the night sky in front of her.

  
“Okay, 1572,” she said, rewinding the playback of the stars. “In November Venus would have been here and going this way as the month went on, Cassiopeia is circumpolar so it would have been on this line no matter what time it was. Moving to the middle of the month and accounting for the current time and the turn of the Earth at 465 meters per second, here!” She dropped down and positioned the glasses on the ground. The curve of the lenses combined with the magnification of the crystal revealed a tiny crack in the rocks below, just big enough to pull up by one’s fingernails. Cassandra pried it open and a hatch into the earth came up. “Got it!” she called as she rushed down the stairs. Jake and Ezekiel followed and lastly came Flynn and Eve, shutting the hatch behind them.

  


  


Back at the Library, evil foiled and world saved, Ezekiel sat by the shelves in the annex. He heard quiet footsteps behind him and smiled.

  
“Didn’t anyone ever tell you never to try and sneak up on a thief?” he asked as Cassandra rounded the corner of the shelf.

  
“You, many times,” she smiled as she sat down next to him. “I wasn’t sneaking, I just wanted to come see you.”

  
“Hm,” Ezekiel acknowledged. They were quiet for a second before Cassandra said,

  
“You were great out there today, you know?”

  
“I missed the dots in the glasses.” He countered, soft sigh obvious under the harsh scold of his voice.

  
“But you found it when it mattered.” Cassandra told him.

  
“Yeah, but I should have found it in the jewelry shop the second I saw it under the light.”

  
“Well, maybe you were...distracted?” Cassandra said softly, offering an out but her eyes full of eager question. Ezekiel looked up at her, his face impossible to read. “It’s just that,” Cassandra started again, just as delicate with a small smile, “I was thinking about what you said about the woman at the party, and about the Aztec priestess, and what happened with Cindi,” Ezekiel sighed and leaned his head back against the shelf. Cassandra hesitated a second but continued, “and then about what happened today, in the jewelers with Jason, and I noticed something about...what your type might be.” She looked at her friend hopefully. Ezekiel closed his eyes and hung his head.

  
“Are you mad?” he asked. Cassandra’s surprised confusion had her do a double take.

  
“What? Mad? Why would I be mad? Did you not see me on the phone with Estrella yesterday? Or with the Italian girl in the mega storm? Or with-”

  
“Mad that I didn’t tell you,” he cut her off.

  
“Oh,” she said, “no, of course not. It’s hard to tell someone. Like, really really hard. Trust me I know. I mean, it would have been nice if you had told me of course, cause then you would have had somebody to talk to about it, but I’m not upset that you didn’t,” she assured him. “Are you mad that I brought it up?” she asked hesitantly, “cause I only did it because I noticed the pattern - which I don’t think anybody else will notice you know patterns are kind of my thing so I saw it but I wouldn’t worry about one of the others finding out I mean-”

  
“Cassandra?” Ezekiel cut her off with a raised eyebrow and small smile. She sighed.

  
“I just brought it up because I didn’t want you to be alone. I know how hard that can be, having no one to talk to.” She looked up shyly and Ezekiel smiled at her.

  
“I’m not mad,” he answered. “I just...it’s hard for me to talk about the stuff that really matters. Like, I love talking about myself, obviously, because I’m awesome, but the real things outside of Ezekiel Jones: Librarian and World’s Greatest Thief? All that’s a lot trickier. And being gay...I don’t know, even after we all found out you were bi and everybody was fine about that, it still just seemed…”

  
“Daunting?” Cassandra finished.

  
“Yeah,” he sighed, “daunting. Having everybody know, and having them know something so real, it was just something I never got up the nerve to say.”

  
“Hey,” Cassandra said, putting a hand on Ezekiel’s shoulder and looking him in the eye, “that’s okay. You don’t owe anybody any explanations or answers. But we love you, and if you ever want to share, we’ll be here.” Ezekiel smiled and Cassandra mirrored it.

  
“It is kinda nice,” he said, “you know, that you know now.” Cassandra put her arm around him and smiled as he rolled his eyes lovingly and rested his head on her shoulder. It was nice, the two of them, sitting in the stacks, just being together for a moment.

  
“I found them!” came Flynn’s voice as the sound of his loafers got rapidly closer. They chuckled and looked up at him as he stuck his head between the shelves. They heard two other sets of feet come through the door as well as he said “We’ve been looking all over for you! Come on, Jenkins is setting up the old projector for a classic movie night! The non magical one, not the one that makes the projections come to life for thirty-seven minutes, though, interesting story-”

  
“I’m on s’mores!” Eve shouted, ending Flynn’s story as he pulled his head back with an “oooh” to follow her. Cassandra and Ezekiel laughed.

  
“Come on,” Ezekiel said as he stood up, extending a hand down to his friend, “let’s get there before Stone eats all the chocolate.”

  
“Ooh,” Cassandra said excitedly as she pulled herself up, “do you think he’d let me eat the leftover graham crackers?” she asked.

  
“I think you’re both off your nut,” he joked with a grin. “Race ya!”

  
“Wait up!” Cassandra called as she slid on the slick floor in the bright green slippers she was wearing before righting herself and taking off after him, grinning the whole way down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I don't own the Librarians or anything associated with it. Happy reading!


End file.
